Ben ten prime season 3 episode 1
by kristinalprime23
Summary: I just borrowed the idea from Ben ten omniverse. this story is up for adoption.
1. Prologue

Ben ten prime


	2. Orion pax part two

Ben ten prime

in hind sight we accomplished what was needed. And with unicrons awakening extreme measures needed to be taken. enemy's became allies,allies became confidants and with the matrix of leadership the planet earth was saved though in a measurable personal cost when Optimus surrendered the matrix he lost more then the collected wisdom of the primes he lost him self.

but that doesn't follow Optimus knew megatron. Arcee said.

yeah they where like BFF's. said Bulkhead.

if Optimus didnt know his own name it is because the title of prime has not yet been granted to him. Ratchet said.

however at ratchets realization the humans and team ten grew confused.

huh? Asked a confused agent fowler.

what? Said a equally confused jack.

Say again? asked miko.

with the matrix no longer within him. Explained ratchet. It would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-prime state The historical archivest orian pax.

you mean in his mind asked Gwen.

just as agent fowler snapped.

**ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT PRIME THINKS HE'S SOME librarian? and a decepticon.** fowler yelled.

The nemisis

inside the bridge megatron was preparing to adress the ship and it's crew. Attention crew our guest is currently in isolation and recovering from recent events. He paused ominously. And the first one to adress him as Optimus prime will have his voice box torn out.

Arachnid who was standing in the shadows exposed herself ever scince becoming megatrons mate she was the second in command. Sweetspark is it necessary to allow an autobot current or former full run of the premises? She asked.

nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowlage you will do well to remember that sweetie. Megatron looked at his mate.

she shivered remembering the humiliation that she suffered when her spark mate was away to stop unicron


	3. Chapter orian pax part three

Ben ten prime

in hind sight we accomplished what was needed. And with unicrons awakening extreme measures needed to be taken. enemy's became allies,allies became confidants and with the matrix of leadership the planet earth was saved though in a measurable personal cost when Optimus surrendered the matrix he lost more then the collected wisdom of the primes he lost him self.

but that doesn't follow Optimus knew megatron. Arcee said.

yeah they where like BFF's. said Bulkhead.

if Optimus didnt know his own name it is because the title of prime has not yet been granted to him. Ratchet said.

however at ratchets realization the humans and team ten grew confused.

huh? Asked a confused agent fowler.

what? Said a equally confused jack.

Say again? asked miko.

with the matrix no longer within him. Explained ratchet. It would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-prime state The historical archivest orian pax.

you mean in his mind asked Gwen.

just as agent fowler snapped.

**ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT PRIME THINKS HE'S SOME librarian? and a decepticon.** fowler yelled.

The nemisis

inside the bridge megatron was preparing to adress the ship and it's crew. Attention crew our guest is currently in isolation and recovering from recent events. He paused ominously. And the first one to adress him as Optimus prime will have his voice box torn out.

Arachnid who was standing in the shadows exposed herself ever scince becoming megatrons mate she was the second in command. Sweetspark is it necessary to allow an autobot current or former full run of the premises? She asked.

nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowlage you will do well to remember that sweetie. Megatron looked at his mate.

she shivered remembering the humiliation that she suffered when her spark mate was away to stop unicron and was planing to initiate the beta protocol when soundwave stopped her and defeated her in combat.

omega one.

being a decepticon is a choice agent fowler one I highly doubt that Optimus would make in any part of his life. Ratchet said.

so if he's riding with the cons? bulkhead said.

Its because megatrons working some kind of vudo. Arcee stated.

all of which is moot we don't know how to restore optimus's memories or know that he is truly safe from harm. Ratchet said. We must locate him to know for certain.

hold up I have a chip loged in my behind that tells Uncle Sam when i stop for donuts are you telling me you can't track prime? Agent fowler said.

Ever scince optimus embarked for the core of the earth his signal did not reappear. Ratchet explained. Optimus may not be currently an autobot up here. He said pointing to his helm. But I must believe he is still one in here. He said with a servo over his spark.

but what about the keycard. What's it do? Ben asked.

Ratchet explained it grants access to the repository of the wisdom of the primes.

so we can just download the memories back in to which one is the big v. Over here somewhere in back. Ben asked.

Ben vector sigma is more than a super computer it is a source of mystical power on cybertron. Ratchet said.

Ben tennesson you will not be going to another planet.

i am said. Miko.

neither are you miko. Not when one of them can. Yeah why send a boy to do a bots job?

maybe optimus believes there's more to been than meets the eye. Arcee said.

maybe the contingency plan could work ratchet muttered.

contingency plan? Asked arcee.

what contingency? asked bulkhead.

Is that even a word? Asked Miko.

to be continued

**Next time on Ben ten prime season 3 orion pax **

**the consturucticons appear.**

**we are now autobots. Scrapper said.**

**and will Ben download the matrix?**

**ben no!**

**it can happen only on fanfiction.**


	4. Orian pax part four

Previously on Ben ten prime

being a decepticon is a choice.

welcome back to the winning team.

Outpost Omega One

scrapper are we at the coordinates. Yes we are hook.

outpost omega one to unknown vessel identify yourself. We had warmer receptions from the decepticons welcoming committee. scrapper said.

scrapper? Is that you? You old con crusher what are you doing here. Heard some transmissions from the enemy that Optimus now in his pre-prime state.

you heard correctly. So when will you get here. We at the base's upper level now.

down below in the base command center.

scrapper welcome how are you doing.

good but we have a slight problem ratchet. Hook said embarrased.

what kind of problem. Well why don't we just show you.

Constructicons unite.

chink-chock-clonk-chink.

what in the name of alpha trion.

I am devastator the ultimate decepticon destroyer.

whoa didn't see that coming. You can say that again.

so who gave them this? Asked Ben.

now it was scrapper turn to answer this question.

the one who gave us this was the very one who was destroyed in an explosion of exploding energon.

shockwave. Ben said in anger.

how do you-? Was all that scavenger got to say before being flatten to the ground literally.


End file.
